The Transfer
by karadance77
Summary: Who knew Four had a little sister? Well he does, and her name is Brooklyn. Follow her on an adventure when she goes to live with her brother when their father passes away. (THERE WAS NO WAR WITH ERUDITE)
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

This is the story of an Abnegation girl and the struggles she has to face.

This girl had a mother who died when she was young. This girl's father used to beat her mother. After the mother died, this girl's father beat her brother, Tobias. After this girl's brother left for Dauntless, her father started to beat this girl. This girl's father then raped her. When this girl was 15, her father died of a heart attack. Now this girl has to live with her brother in Dauntless.

This girl is broken.

This girl is Brooklyn.


	2. Chapter 1

I glance up into his darkened eyes, clouded with frustration. The tone of his voice is sharp and clear. The room is filled with a forbidding silence, while most would fear his loud and screaming rage, I fear his quiet and eerie state. As we square off in the dark room, I try to keep fear from showing on my face. His fist rears back and swings forward, aiming directly for my jaw.

I jolt awake, sit up, and frantically look around, telling myself that it was just a dream, just a dream. It takes a second to come to my senses; it was a nightmare. Frequently nightmares haunt my sleep, although this was not one of my recurring horrors. I recognize the man who was fighting me, but I can't figure out from where. He had a strikingly similar resemblance to my father, but it was not Marcus.

I push that thought aside for another time and get out of bed for my usual morning routine. First, I take a shower and get dressed in my simple grey attire. Then out of habit, I meander down the stairs to receive my breakfast. Only when I arrive in the kitchen, do I remember yesterday's events.

As I contemplate losing my father that I didn't know I loved, a flood of emotions encases me. The two most prominent being relief from assaults from Marcus, and being on edge about going to live with my brother, Tobias.

The sound of someone knocking on the door, tears me away from my thoughts. I head to the door and open it, to see the person who will be escorting me to the train platform, Mr. Andrew Prior. I invite him into my rather empty home, most of my family's possessions has been given to the factionless. I am only allowed a small suitcase of belongings to take to my new life as an Abnegation girl living in the hectic Dauntless world.

"Brooklyn, do you have everything you need to go?" He asks, placing his hand comfortingly on my shoulder.

"I think so." I nod, appreciative of him doing his best to comfort me within the limits of physical contact in our faction.

"Good, I suppose we should be on our way." He smiles lightly, carrying my medium-sized grey duffle bag that holds a few sets of clothes and a watch of my watch of my brother's that he left behind when he switched factions.

opens the door for me and we exit my house and I close the door, shutting out my past. My past is very conflicted, I have very fond memories of my mother and my brother and even a few of my father. But after Tobias left, my father's personally flipped like a lightswitch and he did many unthinkable things to my sibling and I.

As we head down the broken cobble street, I recall that had a daughter that used to live in Abnegation. "Mr. Prior, Beatrice transferred to Dauntless, right?" I ask, Beatrice had babysat for me a few times when my dad went to government meetings or functions.

His eyes flicker slightly with bold emotions, but he quickly conceals them. "You are correct." He says stiffly.

I decide not to press the conversation further, it seems like a rather sensitive topic for him. I can't imagine two loving parents having bother their children leave them to develop traits that are the polar opposite of how they were raised. The rest of our journey to the train platform is silent, I keep my head down as we walk on the broken cement path.

10 minutes later, we arrive at the train platform in the center of the city. It has been abandoned for many years, the only people who use it are the Dauntless, and they never hang around the platform for too long. Dauntless have places to go, people to see, buildings to climb, and their own lives to risk. I know that they are supposedly the protectors of our city, but their recklessness occasionally makes me uneasy about how protected we really are. There are old ticket booths at the platform that are covered in colorful graffiti from what I guess are Dauntless hooligans. I run my hand along a cold rusty lamp post that has long been out of use. The city has a curfew so we don't need lampposts to illuminate the night. When I finally pull my eyes away from the fascinating object, I see two figures jumping from the moving train and flipping onto the platform. A boy, about 19 years of age, and a girl who I recognize as Beatrice. It takes a minute for me to realize that the boy is my brother and he is only a short distance from where I stand. It's been a traumatic 3 years since Tobias left Abnegation, and I think that I endured the worst of it.

I take a deep breath and pinch myself under the sleeve of my modest plain dress, just to be sure this is actually happening. Our eyes lock and I cannot help the small smile that forms on my lips at the sight of his chocolate brown eyes that are a mirror reflection of my own. Hesitantly, I step forward. "Tobias?" I call out, and almost immediately, his face lights up with the biggest grin I have ever seen.

I feel my modesty and selflessness kick in as I resist the urge to go towards him, I know physical contact in public is wrong, even if it is with a family member, the only one I have left. Tobias chuckles at my hesitant and concealed reaction and he runs to me.

"Brooklyn." He whispers, smiling down at me.

I look up at him with big doe-like eyes, taking in his new appearance. I become startled when my nightmare from the previous evening floods into my mind, the man who was about to hurt me, it was present-day Tobias. No wonder he looked like my father, it was an older version of my brother who had changed a lot since the last time I saw him. Reminding myself that Tobias would never hurt me, I assess the features of his torso gain. His dark brown hair had been cut very short, and a light scuff decorated his now very defined jaw line. He is wearing a black v-neck and I see pieces of multiple tattoos peeking over the shirt seam. I never pictured Tobias as one to get tattoos but a lot can change when you move factions, I wonder what will happen to me...

Finally, after what seems like hours of anticipation, he leans down and envelopes me in a tight hug. "I missed you so much." He says, burying his face in my hair. HIs grip is vice-like, the muscles in his arms and back flexing as he tries to squeeze the living daylights out of me.

"Tobias!" I cough, my air supply being shortened by the intensity of his hug.

"Sorry." He says sheepishly, making his grip a little looser so I can breathe.

"I missed you too." I sigh, as he releases me from his hug, looking me up and down.

"You've gotten so tall! You look just like Mom." He smiles sadly, tucking a stray piece of hair that fell from my bun behind my ear.

I blush at being compared to such an amazing woman and then glance over at the girl a few feet to the right of Tobias. "Beatrice, is that you?" I ask, turning towards her.

Her honey blonde hair is unmistakable but the bird tattoos peeking out from her shirt collar throw me off, she was always so quiet and respectful to everyone. It makes me smile that she was able to find her true self and have tattoos as a form of self expression. "It's me." She nods with a smile, respecting the culture of Abnegation that's still written in my genes and not engaging in physical contact.

As Beatrice and her dad have an awkward reunion, I take a moment to back glance over at Tobias. He has grown since I last saw him when he was 16, if thats even possible. He now towers dangerously near 6 feet, and the muscle mass on every part of his body is insane. Tobias was never a scary or intimidating person but I can see his major personality shift just by his appearance. He wouldn't hurt me though, he is nothing like our father. It dawns on me that Tobias has no idea what happened to me after he left for Dauntless. No way he thought that his dad would abuse and take advantage of his little girl but, it's a sick city and he is a sick man.

"Are you ready to go?" Tobias asks, looking down at me and glancing at the slightly rumbling train tracks signaling that a train is near.

I take a nervous breath, "As ready as I will ever be." I shrug, realizing everything I'm leaving behind. The only thing that I can think of to miss is my room, Marcus never bothered me while I was in there. Every other part of Abnegation holds bad memories, and I'm containing my eagerness to move to Dauntless because I will be free of rules, free of my dad, and free of my physical pain.

Tobias smiles, "We'll tell you more about Dauntless once we get on the train." He says, looking over at Beatrice who nods, as if they were exchanging mental messages.

"On the train?" I gulp loudly. I knew the transition from Abnegation would be tough and I'm surprised the government even allowed a 14 year old to switch factions. I suppose that because my dad was influential on the board and they mourn for his loss, they made an exception for me.

Tobias laughs, my fear amuses him. He used to hide from things that caused fear and now he is laughing at fear as it is a meer weak prey. "Don't worry squirt, I've got it covered." He says.

I giggle softly at my old nickname and eye him suspiciously, Dauntless is the least practical faction. I hear an ear-blasting horn and the screeching of an approaching train. The sound of moving train cars on metal rails causes me to shrink into Tobias for protection, he is Dauntless after all.

"Hop on!" Tobias calls over the noise, bending down for me to jump onto his back and I do hastily. He quickly grabs my duffel bag and calls a goodbye to Mr. Prior. Tobias starts sprinting at a high speed towards the moving train, when he leaps into the air I shut my eyes tight, my fear consuming me. I feel and hear a loud thud and Tobias sets me down on the floor of the metal train car, giving me just enough time to wave goodbye to as the train speeds into the distance.

I see Tobias and Beatrice sit against the wall of the train car, so I do the same. Once I get as comfortable as possible Tobias speaks up, "Once we get to the Dauntless compound we can give you a tour, then drop your bag off at the apartment." He says, smiling lovingly at Beatrice.

Confusion flickers on my face. "You live with Beatrice?" I ask suspiciously.

"Tris." She corrects me as I become even more confused. "And Tobias goes by Four now."

"Why the new names?" I ask, looking at my hands in my lap, being respectful and not making eye contact.

"We will explain at another time, you can have a new name if you like as well." Tobias nods, biting his bottom lip at my submissiveness but not commenting on it at the moment.

"Oh, I am sorry for questioning it." I say quietly and Tobias shakes his head, chuckling.I remember his earlier statement and lift my head a little, narrowing my eyes as I think. "You two live together?" I ask, my voice thick with suspicion.

I see a faint blush on Beatrice's- Tris'- face. "We've been dating for a year, we met at my Dauntless initiation and then we finished training the new Dauntless initiates last week." She says, making my jaw drop.

I burst into quiet giggles, I never imagined my brother actually getting a girlfriend. "You have a girlfriend?" I ask, than correct myself from being rude. "Sorry, that was rude." I apologize curtly.

My brother smiles softly at me. "You're a Dauntless now, you can say whatever you want without apologizing." He says quietly and I feel puzzled. It seems weird to be able to freely speak your mind even if it was rude or uncalled for. Four's face suddenly blanks of emotions and he scratches his neck like he does when he's nervous. "Theres another thing." He says, trailing off. I nod for him to continue. "People in Dauntless view me differently than you do, since I've been recently promoted to a Dauntless leader, I can't show my soft side. I have to be intimidating and powerful to keep the respect of others. Expect nothing to be the same." He keeps a straight face.

I look slightly confused as I try to imagine my brother in a state of such high authority in a demanding and challenging faction, he must be a lot stronger than I thought. The thought of him not being able to be like this with me in public scares me but I mask that emotion like I normally do and nod. All of a sudden, a question pops into my head."Why is your name Four?" I ask softly, hoping I'm not being too disrespectful by asking that.

"You'll find out once you come to understand how the faction works." He says, as if it's quite complicated. I believe him, he would tell me if he thought now was a good time. "I just thought of a new name for you, if you'd like to hear it."

My eyes spark slightly, a new name would help me escape from my previous faction and transfer to my new one. I could have a completely new identity. "Yes, please." I say, looking up at my brother with wonder.

"Bo." He smiles. It sounds simple and short, but I like it. A short name will make me seem like a normal girl to the public but in my own reality, I am far from normal. And nobody knows what I have been through except me.

"I like it." I nod in appreciation. "Thank you." I am so grateful for him, I know he will take good care of me.

The rest of the train ride consists of Tris and Four explaining about life in Dauntless, my mind feels as if it is about to explode from information overload. I also gazed out the side of the train car, wanting to take in all the sights and parts of the city that I had never seen before.

Soon the train descends into darkness, we are in a train is taking us deeper and deeper into the depths of the city, most likely under old and abandoned buildings. Soon the train slows down and comes to a complete stop, we won't have to jump off while it's moving. I feel a giant weight of fear being lifted from my shoulders.

Four hops down from the train car first and holds out his hand for me. I take his hand hesitantly, still unfamiliar with physical contact in a public setting, and he helps me down, reminding me to bend my knees when I land so I don't injure my ankles. He then offers to help Tris, but being the Dauntless she has become, she skillfully hops down, ignoring his help.

I begin to pick up on the mindset of Dauntless members- headstrong and confident, not shy and vulnerable like me. Thinking about how much I will stand out makes me more nervous, if that's even possible. A 14 year old girl raised in Abnegation will surely stick out from the Dauntless with their daring personalities, life choices, and clothing.

As I bring my eyes up to the examine scene before me, I am taken aback at the number of people who are there, all of them shouting greetings to the trio that just arrived on the platform, these must be Tris and Four's friends. I muster up a small smile and wave timidly, I've never had so many people pay attention to me, it is quite overwhelming.

Four points to the mass of 15 Dauntless members, introducing each by their first and last name. It amazes me how he can remember their names and I don't doubt that by being a leader he should know a majority of the member's names. My mind tries to remember each of their faces with the correct name, but my mind can only handle so much information in the span of one hour.

After all of the introductions, a guy named Uriah invites us all to a welcome party for me at his apartment that evening. Four laughs and accepts, Uriah embodies a carefree Dauntless. I'm not so so sure about a party and I make a mental note to talk to Four about it later, when we are not in front of all these people.

"C'mon, we'll give you the tour." Four says, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and I stiffen under his touch. He laughs lightly, "Relax Bo, it's just me." He whispers, knowing how weird and sudden my transition is going to be. The crowd immediately parts in respect as Four leads me on, Tris flanking his side. Comfort courses through my veins at the sound of my new name, maybe I can survive this sudden change with Four's help.

Tris and Four guide me through the maze of tunnels that is the Dauntless compound. Every so often they point out significant spots and we are frequently greeted by Dauntless members crossing our path. Some of the more memorable places are the tattoo parlor, the store for female Dauntless clothes, and Four's personal favorite store, The Throwing Knife Store. I think that is about the strangest name for a store, but it is pretty blunt and straight to the point. (lol, get the connection?)

Continuing with casting down my eyes, I begin to notice the subtle changes in the ground we are walking on. It's slowly turning from slick black slate into dark brown dirt and rocks. Instead of the small light bulbs that illuminate the tunnels, natural light begins to reach my eyes. Like a flash of lightning, my surroundings are now lit by the natural light coming from the ceiling. After my eyes adjust, I lift my head to see myself at the bottom of a large pit, a tall glass building filling the majority of the center of it. The shiny reflexive material reaches to the surface of the earth, acting as a skylight for the underground compound.

"Welcome to The Pit." Four and Tris say simultaneously, I find it weird that they've only been dating a year and they can already read eachother's minds. But now as I fully comprehend where I am stood, it becomes obvious this faction is nothing like I could have ever imagined. The people, the compound, and the personalities provide no comfort or reassurance to my reserved character.

The Pit must be at least two hundred feet in diameter. Dirt walls rise up high enough to make the fall from the top lethal, then form an outcropping that serves as a walkway lining the rim of The Pit. There are also multiple other walkways at different heights of the dome of the pit Children shrouded in black, race along the paths with no fear, jumping over cracks and loose rocks. Not even a steel railing protects them from plummeting to their death.

Everywhere I look there are Dauntless people, walking alongside the walls, sitting together on the floor fighting each other,or laughing in clumps; it's impossible not to spot a pair or group of people together. It's an indescribable sight, never was there anything like this in Abnegation. Only little communication was all that was allowed between our friends, and we definitely could not be making as much noise as they are. I shift closer to Four, resting into his side for comfort. Four smiles at my brave act of contact. "I know it must be difficult for you to move here, but I promise everything will work out just fine." He mumbles into my hair so only I can hear him. There doesn't seem to be anybody watching us, so his small and sweet gesture will go unnoticed by the Dauntless community.

I continue to stand there basking in the amazement of The Pit, I love how rustic and innovative Dauntless is. "We'll quickly show you some other places." Tris smiles, obviously eager to get back to their, I mean our, apartment. I nod and am lead down a major tunnel that leads to a huge open room full of tables. "This is the cafeteria, the cake here is to die for." Tris laughs. I can honestly say I have no idea what cake is and how something could be good enough that you would die for it. I suppose there are many inanimate things that Dauntless members would die for. I certainly am not like that.

"It's not lunch time yet so we can come back later." Four says sternly, almost sounding as if he is scolding me. Biting my lower lip, my nervous habit, it takes me a second to realize he is acting this way because the eyes of a few Dauntless are on us and he must act a leader should at all times.

After seeing a couple less important places and some significant ones, like the hospital, my legs start to weaken from all of the walking around. Who knew the Dauntless compound was so large?

"Time for our last stop, the apartment." Four sighs in relief, eager to be done with the tour as well. He must know this place like the back of his hand so it was very kind for him to show it me.

We turn the corner and take the tunnel leading to my new home Everything is about to change...

**A/N: Hi! This fanfiction is written by me, tomlinson77! I hope you enjoy this magical story all about Four's little sister, secretly I wish I was BO. This will definitely be a fun and amazing experience for me as a writer and for you as readers. I look forward to hearing from some of you(hopefully all of you) in the comments. Thank you for reading and please, please, please vote!**

t_omlinson77_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2; Dauntless Culture

The apartment has two bedrooms, one for me and the other for Tris and Four. It is so weird imagining my brother sharing a bed with her, that much physical contact can't be acceptable. Dauntless has so many weird rules and laws that I don't quite understand. There's a small sitting area right as you walk in with two old black leather couches, a large coffee table, and a bookshelf full of books and different trinkets that I'm pretty sure are all some form of a weapon. I shudder and glance into the attached kitchen that holds only snacks and small drinks. In the Dauntless lifestyle, every member eats their meals in the cafeteria, leaving just small amounts of food and drinks in their apartments.

There are two doors, one which Tris and Four went into so I assume the other in the doorway to my bedroom. I open it hesitantly, scared of what this bedroom will look like compared to my old one in Abnegation. When the room comes into my sight, I realize it is not too bad. There's a small twin sized bed with deep purple covers, a nightstand, a dresser, and a desk for me to homework on. I'm not looking forward to going back to school as a Dauntless, suddenly I will be the focus of attention. It is rare, even unheard of, for a girl to switch factions before she is 16.

Unpacking my drab grey clothing from my bag, reminds me of how I will stick out clothed in Abnegation when I am in the Dauntless compound. Tris comes in and tells me she was in the same situation a year ago when she transferred here and she offers to take me shopping with Dauntless points. Apparently "Dauntless points" is the currency they use here. It's strange how all five factions are supposed to work together, yet each lives in their own completely different world. Abnegation money would do you no good in any other faction- nor would any other currency be worth anything in Abnegation.

I try to imagine myself wearing anything other than the long grey clothes I have worn my whole life. Dauntless clothing is dark, and is not always conservative. I agree to wearing new clothes, but only ones that cover a fair amount of my skin. They will be hard to find, but will be worth it. This jump from the complete opposite faction of Abnegation is way too much to handle and I want to take baby steps.

After I finish unpacking, I make my way to the living room to think. Everything in here feels so small, so tight. I realize the apartment has no windows and makes me feel like I am locked away. Fear creeps up and into my chest, my breathing increases and I look back and forth all over the apartment, trying to make myself seem less claustrophobic. My panic is interrupted by my brother's voice. "Bo, it's time for lunch." Four says, emerging from his bedroom. Lunch, I wonder what type of food the Dauntless eat, all I've ever eaten are simple foods; chicken breast, vegetables, fruits, and different pastas.

I follow Tris and Four out of the apartment and down the winding dirt tunnels once again. I don't know if I'll ever memorize which tunnels lead to where. Eventually, I recognize The Pit and we take the distinct pathway to the bustling cafeteria. It's impossible to ignore the laughter and shouts that are echoing off the walls from the large eating area.

The Cafeteria looks different from when I was previously here. The once empty tables are now full of the Dauntless except for a few places that seemed to be sectioned off for a select group of people. How are we supposed to find a spot to sit?

Four leads us to a long table that has three open seats. I immediately recognize some people from the station this morning, Uriah, Shauna, and Marlene. All friendly faces as far as I can tell. Tris sits next to Shauna, Four next to Uriah, and I sit on the plastic chair next to Four. Luckily, I am sitting on the end so the only contact I have is with Four.

"I'm going to get us some food, I'll be back." Four says, standing up. "Bo, behave." He says, scolding me playfully as he walks away. I lower my eyebrows in confusion, did I do something to upset him?

Tris senses my worry and she whispers across the table to me, "Don't worry, he was just teasing."

I let out a small, fake laugh, not quite sure how scolding someone could be found humorous.

"So Bo." I hear, lifting my head to identify the voice. "What was it like growing up with our dear Four?" Uriah grins, obviously eager for some dirt on the big bad Four.

"Uhmm." I stutter, looking back at the table. I don't know how much they know about my brother so I decide not to say anything too deep. "Just like any other brother, I guess." I squeak, not comfortable with this topic. Marcus used to beat Four on a regular basis after our Mom died. When Four escaped to Dauntless at 16, neither of us thought he would hurt me. No father would ever lay a hand on his littler girl. But shortly after, my twelve year old self was severely beaten, I was blamed for making my brother leave Abnegation. No matter what I did, Marcus would not leave me alone. On my 13th birthday, he raped me. I still remember the pain, the fear, and the humiliation I endured that night. I have never been the same, Marcus frequently haunts my nightmares. There's no way I can ever tell Four, I don't want to see him get that angry over what our dead father did in the past.

"I feel you." Uriah laughs, luckily not sensing my nervous flashback. "I've got an older brother myself, Zeke." He says, pointing to someone across the cafeteria. I immediately want to look away from Uriah, pointing is rude. If someone had pointed in Abnegation, I would separate myself from them so I was not associated with someone like that. Noticing my discomfort, Uriah furrows his eyebrows. "Did I say something?" He asks confused.

"No." Tris says for me, lightly smiling and shaking her head. "She's from Abnegation, pointing is frowned upon there."

I nod sheepishly, giving Tris a grateful smile. Tris seems like she will be a great ally for me to have in the Dauntless compound, knowing what I am experiencing. Not many of the Dauntless transfers are from Abnegation, mostly Candor because of their confidence with their words.

Journeying out of my comfort zone, I nervously say, "I have a feeling it'll take very long before I get used to the Dauntless way of life. _Everything_ is different here." I lower my head, staring at my hands. They will never really understand what I am going through. Tris and Four can to some extent, but other than that, others cannot even imagine. It's the little things that get to me- the mannerisms everyone has, their confidence in their actions, even the way they walk and talk is different. I continually see the faith they have in each other and themselves pouring out in any way possible, and then I look at me. Shy me. Little me. Abnegation me.

"I understand," Tris says, shaking my thoughts away, "Life as you know it is going to take a 180 degree turn, but I believe and know that you will be okay. Just like your brother." Tris reminds me. Yes, Four transferred to Dauntless himself, but he had a choice and look at his confidence now, nothing like I will ever have.

"Thanks," I say to Tris as Four returns to the table with plates of food in his arms. "Now don't freak Bo," Four says making me slightly uncomfortable, "but the food here isn't only shades of brown or gray."

The whole table laughs as he places a tray of what I think is some sort of meat and cake. The only way I can identify them is by recalling Dauntless kids eating them in school. Speaking of school, how am I expected to get to school now? It better not be on that train.

"Four?" I whisper, thinking of an excuse to ask about school so I can stall on eating the colorful food sat in front of me.

Four grins brightly, obviously noticing my tactic to delay eating my food. "Yes sister?" He asks in a sing-song voice. I can't help the small smile on my face, this is the brother I love and missed.

"How am I supposed to get to school?" I ask, using my nervous habit of twiddling my fingers to distract myself from the people listening in on our conversation.

"The train, how else?" Four asks, not sensing my problem.

I mentally whine, realizing that I'll have to admit this fear in front of everyone at the table. Dauntless are supposed to be fearless, being able to face anything thrown their way. "I'm scared of jumping on and off the train." I whisper, hiding my face by looking down at my lap.

"Then I'll take the train with you." He shrugs, as if it's not a big deal. "Why don't you stop playing with your food and actually eat it?" He teases, quickly changing the subject.

Grateful that topic is over with, I stare down at the bright colored orange meat-like thing. "Umm," I cough awkwardly, "Where's the fork?"

Everyone at the table except Tris cracks up laughing while I sit here feeling like an idiot. "Four, it looks like your sister got all the humour genes." A voice comments but I am unable to locate the source of it. All this laughing and teasing is making me feel small and bullied and I don't know how much more I can take.

"I'm still confused," I say, "Seriously, where's the fork?" I don't understand why my question is so funny; I just need a fork for this vibrantly colored chicken. The whole table continues to laugh for some reason I cannot comprehend.

"Bo," Tris, the only person that isn't laughing at me, says, "They are buffalo wings, you don't use a fork. You just eat with your hands."

"I have to eat a buffalo that has wings?" I ask, my eyes widening significantly from confusion and horror. Dauntless is crazier than I thought, I cannot wait to switch back to Abnegation when I am 16.

"Bo, you're adorable," Four laughs, shaking his head as the table guffaws louder than the rest of the cafeteria.

That was the most traumatizing meal I've ever endured, but likewise I'm starting to familiarize myself with their larger than life personalities. There is no doubt that it will take a very long time for me to adapt to this new society, but I think I can do it. I just have to be positive and soak up my surroundings.

Later that afternoon, just before the greatly anticipated party, Tris takes me to The Pit for a much needed wardrobe makeover. I have to admit, though I'm not one hundred percent on board for new clothing, it's better than standing out in my dull grey clothing amongst a sea of black clothed Dauntless. At least the dark, more skin tight clothing, won't make me physically stand out from the other citizens. Though, my quiet and respectful personality will.

After what could be considered a successful shopping trip to a few Dauntless stores, my once grey closet is now void of the depressing color. Dressed in a short sleeved black t-shirt and matching jeans, I suddenly am overcome with a new warm feeling that I don't know how to describe. I glance at myself in the mirror, still trying to get used to my reflection. I bite my lower lip and slowly unpin my hair from the tight bun and it flows down my back. I can't help but smile, I feel pretty and I want to show Four how different I look. No wonder Dauntless members dress this way, even now I can feel my almost nonexistent adrenaline boost with a new feeling, confidence. Now, this is something I could get used to.

Tris and Four led me to Uriah's party later that day. As crazy and insane as I could have imagined a Dauntless party, this party was one hundred times wilder. I cannot describe the sheer insanity that is a Dauntless party. There are people everywhere, shoved up shoulder to shoulder. Uriah's lights have been all but been turned off; the only thing illuminating the apartment are colored lights in every crack and corner. Music blares throughout the apartment, ringing in my ears. My hands slap over my ears, trying to block out the banging noise. I look to my left and right to see speakers vibrating from the bass in the song.

I can't help the small whimper that escapes me, I thought I was confident going into this party. But I was far wrong in assuming that I could handle a Dauntless party this early in my transition. I've been dauntless for maybe a few hours, how could anyone think I could handle this! I want to get out. I want to hide in my new room at Four's. I want to run back to my Abnegation house. I want to leave. I want to escape this craziness. I want to go travel back in time, even if that means enduring my father again.

I tug on Four's arm to get his attention, and he looks down at me. He must have sensed my fear and insecurity so he quickly pulls me out of the party and into the hallway. "Are you okay?" He whispers, concern laced into his masculine voice.

I shake my head, withholding the tears that are threatening to escape. "I don't want to be here, please. It's too much." I say, trying to be polite as possible. I fear that I'm being too selfish so I try to fix my statement. "Unless you want to stay." I add.

Four smiles a sad smile, and I can feel the pity rushing off of him in waves. "Of course we can go, it was wrong of me to think you were ready for this."

"It's okay." I say in a small voice, not wanting to hurt his feelings anymore. Four guides me back to our apartment, with a cold hard stare on his face, earning respectful nods from passerby citizens.

As soon as we are in the door, I go into my bedroom and close the door. I'm not ready to let Four into my head because I know as soon as I do, I know that memories and feelings of my father will come out. Four cannot know what he did to me, I don't need any more pity, frustration, and cluelessness from him or anyone. I have to learn to be emotionally strong and stand up for myself. I have to be Dauntless.

**A/N: Thanks for hanging on and reading chapter 2! Please review and leave me your thoughts and questions about this story! This is also on wattpad so if you would prefer to read on there or know someone who would like this on wattpad, please search for it. My wattpad username is tomlinson77. Hope you enjoyed it. Question of the chapter to inspire your review...**

**Do you think Bo will ever gain confidence? How would you act if you were put in her situation?**


	4. Chapter 3 Little game changing moments

Chapter 3

The next day, I awaken in darkness. I look at the digital clock next to my bed to find that it's 10 o'clock in the morning and it's still pitch black in my room, this is peculiar. Suddenly I remember the previous day's events and that I am in my new bedroom in Dauntless. This apartment has no windows. No windows means no natural light.

I yawn and climb out of my bed, using my fingers to comb out my unruly hair. The feeling of thick black hair resting on my shoulders is foreign to me, I feel like a young girl in a costume. I'm frazzled and I don't know who I truly am. I stretch out my neck and try to ignore the sensation of the hair, not wearing my hair in a bun is very odd.

I shudder away the thoughts and feel along the cement wall, searching for the doorknob. Once I successfully turn the knob and open the door, artificial light startles my eyes and I blink for a few seconds to adjust to the sudden brightness. Four and Tris are on the couch, laughing about something. They snap their heads towards me standing in the doorway. "How'd you sleep?" Four asks, standing up.

"Pretty good." I shrug. "Not used to not having sunlight though."I laugh lightly, sitting on the other couch and rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Yeah, it takes a couple weeks to get used to." Tris nods, agreeing with me. "Why don't you get dressed and we can go get some breakfast from the cafeteria?"

I do as she suggests and we return to the large and noisy cafeteria for our morning meal that pretty much goes the same as last night's dinner. I was ignorant and confused the whole time, still trying to observe the different Dauntless personalities. Four is very strong and demands respect, but in his eyes you can tell he really cares about all the Dauntless citizens. Tris is very clever and understanding, supporting everyone. Uriah is very loud and loves to make people laugh, and he protects the ones he loves. Christina enjoys the use of sarcasm and is very witty. Will is very cute and can make me giggle, he also likes to make bets with anyone who is willing to challenge him. I am starting to understand that being Dauntless doesn't always mean you seek out violence and recklessness at all times. Being Dauntless gives you the freedom to discover who you are and protect those around you. Maybe this isn't so bad after all.

...

After lunch, Four offers to show me his office in Dauntless Headquarters, and I agree. It will be interesting to see where my brother works, he has come so far since Marcus was beating him as a young boy.

We enter steel doors that lead to the building in the center of the pit. The building is tall and cylindrical, made of all different kinds of metal and glass. We take an elevator to the very top floor that contains the huge glass skylight that provides the natural light for The Pit. I gasp in awe as we exit the elevator and I'm greeted with a fancy office floor and a perfect view of the daytime sky. "Amazing, isn't it?" He asks and I simply nod in response.

No people are roaming around the floor, only Dauntless leaders are allowed up here. I feel special and that I'm starting to gain my relationship with my brother back. Four leads me into his personal office, it's big and has a very open but powerful feeling. It reminds me of any government leader's office, all black and not a speck of dirt in sight. I run my hand across the window, careful not to leave any fingerprints, and admire his perfect view of The Pit. "Do you like being a leader?" I ask curiously.

He thinks for a second before replying, "Yes, I find that I have more control over myself when I am in control of other people."

I nod and don't respond, his reply bringing me into my own thoughts. I have always felt that I have had no control over things in my life, it would be nice to be in control for once. To make my own decisions, not to let anyone influence me otherwise. I guess that's being Dauntless is all about, being in control of your own destiny.

"What do you think of my office?" Four asks, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's...big." I say, naming the only characteristic that comes to mind that can possibly describe all of this.

Four laughs and nods. All of a sudden there's a knock on the door and without waiting for a response, somebody walks in. The big man is the definition of confidence, striding in like he owns the world. His eyebrow and ear piercings make him look even scarier than my brother, if that's possible. He evaluates the situation in front of him, looking me up and down. I shrug my shoulders and look at the ground, embarrassed.

"Your sister?" The man asks, his voice is deep and powerful, demanding control of the room.

"Yeah." Four smiles. "Bo, this is Eric, he's also a Dauntless leader." Four says, gesturing to the man in the doorway.

I build up the courage to look him in the eye and it's then when I realize how good looking he is. He is very appealing to the eye. "H-hello Mr. Eric." I stutter, still not the most comfortable meeting new people.

"Call me Eric." He laughs. "No need for formalities, you're Four's sister!" He exclaims, stepping into the room. I smile softly in response, enjoying his loud personality.

"Aren't Dauntless leaders supposed to be scary?" I giggle softly, not being able to contain my curiosity at his animation.

"We don't have to be around each other." Four smiles and shrugs in response, fist bumping Eric. I laugh and shake my head, growing to like Dauntless people more and more by the minute.

...

After dinner, I decide to wander around the compound on my own. So far all I have found are multitudes of apartments and lots of different training rooms. A few minutes later, I stumble, literally, across a recreational area. It's full of kids my age playing different games with cards and some sort of boards. I hesitantly enter the room, wanting to explore but not knowing a single person in here. A girl around my age approaches me. "Are you Bo?" She asks, tilting her head as she eyes my outfit.

"Ummm yes?" I squeak, wondering how she knows who I am.

She laughs coldly, "Good luck surviving here, I hope you transfer back to Abnegation at your choosing ceremony." She taunts, making her point by spitting in my face and striding away.

I stand there shocked for a second before I collect myself and swiftly exit the room to go hide in an abandoned tunnel. I will myself not to cry and surprisingly, it works. Taking deep breaths to calm down, I ponder what school will be like when I return tomorrow. I'll be in Dauntless clothes, sitting in designated Dauntless areas, but alone. I hope at least one person will be nice and accepting towards me.

...

I feel the dirt under my feet, the wind in my face, and the sharp pain in my wrist. I've been back at school for a week now and I've never felt so worthless. Even when Marcus was beating me, it never hurt this much. Watching all the people you grew up with turn against you because of one small change, where you live. People say actions speak louder than words, but trust me, words are just as hurtful.

I reach the door with my brother's name on it, signifying that I made it to his office on the top floor of the Dauntless Headquarters. I know he's in here because his work hours haven't ended yet.

Not wanting to wait a second longer, I quickly throw open the door, anxious to be in the comfort of my brothers arms. The past week I have spent lots of time grieving over the loss of my father, as messed up as that is, and trying to adapt to my new lifestyle. Four has been a huge help to me and most nights I end up crying in his arms because I'm so scared of this huge change in my life. The tears that I couldn't hold back any longer are streaming down my face. "Four." I cry out, looking up only to see him standing in the corner talking to someone, their backs to me.

Both of them turn their heads, seeing my emotional state. As immediate as a light switch, Four's face changes from shock to anger and then to pain. He runs to me and pulls me close. "Eric, can we have a few minutes alone?" Four asks, slightly nodding his head towards the door.

Eric exits quickly, leaving just the two of us in the office. I sob into his chest and pray I will never have to let go. "Bo, what's wrong?"

"Everything! Everyone hates me." I cry, soaking his black shirt with my tears.

"Nobody hates you Bo." Four replies confused.

"You don't understand, you weren't there." I say, shaking my head. I pull back from him just enough to look into his eyes. "Please don't make me go back." I plead and shove my head back into his chest.

"Go back where? Bo, you've only been to school." He says, pausing for a moment. "Are people at school bullying you?" He asks, and I can feel his muscles tighten in a protective manner.

I nod weakly against him, silently begging him to calm down. I don't need to be the cause of anymore "What do they say?"

"It doesn't matter, they're right." I shrug, my tears gradually slowing down.

Four pulls away and looks me in the eyes. "Bo, you're perfect. Don't worry about what they say about you. Do you want me to find a way to homeschool you?" He asks, worry filling his brown eyes.

"B-but you already have a job." I sniffle.

"Bo, I have ultimate power here, I can find a way." He scoffs, rolling his eyes.

"You're sure it's not too much trouble? I can handle it if it is a big hassle." I say quickly, not wanting to burden Four with my silly bullying troubles.

"It will be arranged within the hour." Four smiles, gently kissing me on the forehead and releasing me from the hug, I nod in response.

...

I remain seated in Four's office, he went to fetch someone for me to meet. A soft knock fills the room followed by the entrance of my brother and a raven-haired woman. "Bo, meet Tori, she will be homeschooling you." He smiles, gesturing to the tall and lean woman.

"It's nice to meet you Bo. I hope you don't mind having your school in the tattoo parlor." Tori laughs lightly, causing a small smile to form on my permanently chapped lips.

"I don't mind at all." I giggle, relaxing into the leather back of the chair.

...

After setting up the whole homeschooling ordeal, I pause for a minute to observe The Pit from Four's observation window. I can't help but notice and appreciate the simplicity of the Dauntless lifestyle. They are so open and accepting of who they are, they do not doubt themselves or their ability. They will do anything for someone they care about, no matter the personal costs. I hope someday I can be like them, someday I could be Dauntless too.

**A/N: So sorry for the late update! Please let me know what you think and make a prediction on what happens next. I'm open to suggestions on where this story will go. **


End file.
